1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display; more particularly, the invention relates to a circular display.
2. Description of Related Art
As the display technology advances drastically, various display devices have been indispensible in our daily lives. With the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, and so forth, the flat panel display (FPD) has become one of the mainstream display products. In general, the FPD includes a rigid substrate. To satisfy consumers' demands, however, displays with the flexible substrates, i.e., flexible displays, have been developed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional flexible display. With reference to FIG. 1, if the conventional flexible display is rolled up to form a circular display, the resultant circular display may have spacer regions S due to the structure of the flexible display, and the spacer regions S cannot display image frames. Accordingly, the conventional circular display is not able to accomplish favorable display effects.